bitlife_life_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
Stats are the four bars below your character that determine their well-being. They are randomised at the start, however happiness can be low in new generations due to the fact that the character has just lost their parent. It is natural for stats to raise and lower a few points when aging up. Having higher percentages on the bars will make a character live longer and more successfully. Following the Fame update, if your character becomes famous, there is a fifth bar for Fame. In May 2019, Boosts were added to help characters with low stats be able to raise their bar. Players would have to watch an ad to get the boost if they are not a Bitizen. 'Happiness' Happiness is the easiest stat to boost, but when something tragic or traumatic happens, it can lower happiness all the way to zero. Things that raise happiness *Boosts *Vacations *Getting a lot of money, like in a lottery, casino, or horse race win *Having a new child *Having a one-night-stand *Marriage and renewing vows *Complimenting, giving money, and spending time with family and lovers *Being cured of a disease or having a pet cured. *Watching a Comedy (only available when the player is 18+) or going to the theatre with a loved one *Getting a pet *Doing something to raise one of your other bars will give a short burst of happiness *Taking someone to the school dance Things that lower happiness *Losing a lot of money, like in a casino, or horse race loss. *Getting divorced *Family, lovers, or pets dying. *Having a miscarriage or a stillborn baby *Getting an STD *Being diagnosed with a disease *Being unable to get pregnant *Being unable to cure your disease or the disease of a pet *Having depression or anxiety, although this usually stems from already having low happiness *Getting arrested *Having your car stolen (if you have notifications on) *Getting robbed (if you have notifications on) *Not being able to have conversations, giving money, and spending time with family and lovers (if they have a low relationship) *Having a restraining order filed by an ex *Doing something to lower one of your other bars will give a short drop in happiness *Rejected by someone to the school dance 'Health' Health takes longer to boost up, but doesn't lower dramatically very often in a life. Having high health and high happiness will help a character live longer. Things that raise health *Boosts *Meditation *Getting a massage *Going to the doctor *Curing an illness or ailment *Going to the gym Things that lower health *Having a terminal illness *Contracting an STD *Going to the witch doctor (sometimes) *Botched plastic surgery *Being assaulted *Being exploded by a mine while deployed *Shock Therapy 'Smarts' Smarts are harder to raise but also harder to lower. Having a high-smarts character can get the Academic ribbon while having a low-smarts character dropping out of school and making bad decisions throughout their life can get the Stupid ribbon. Parents of children may have their smarts inherited into their child along with their partner's smarts. Smarts will often have the highest minor increase and decrease every year the character ages. Things that raise smarts *Boosts *Watching a Documentary (only available when the player is 18+) *Education *Going to the library *Studying harder in school or working harder in a job Things that lower smarts *Going to the witch doctor (sometimes) *Making poor decisions 'Looks' A character will inherit looks from their parents along with their smarts. Having high looks at 100% will get your character any of the famous jobs. Having low looks will have kids rejected by their crushes at the school dance and adults barred from clubbing. Parents of children may have their looks inherited into their child along with their partner's looks. Things that raise looks *Boosts *Successful plastic surgery *Gym *Salon/spa **Haircuts and dye jobs **Mancures and pedicures **Waxing Things that lower looks *Botched plastic surgery *Getting assaulted *Being exploded by a mine while deployed *Diseases 'Fame' Following the Fame update, there is now a fame bar if your character has a fame-related job. This can make the player easier and better qualified to win the Famous ribbon if they keep this bar up. Fame does not come with Boosts. Things that raise fame *Posting on social media *Having a good TV interview *Publishing a book, usually if it becomes a bestseller *Appearing in a magazine *Doing a good commercial Things that lower fame *Not doing anything to boost your fame *Being insulted by another famous person *Getting too old *Being fired from your job *Going to prison Relationship Stats Relationships will have special stats that differ from your character's stats. The only bar that you can affect is the Relationship bar, which determines how strong of a relationship you have with that person and how well they get along with you. The Family Guy ribbon can be achieved if a character is male and maintains great relationships with his family. The Cat lady ribbon can be achieved if a character is female and has many cats throughout her life and takes good care of them. Parent Stats *Relationship *Religiousness-A religious parent will show disdain if you get a job that is seen as sinful, such as a porn star. However religion does not play a huge role. *Generosity-This determines how willing they are to give money when asked, give a car if you pass your driver's test, and whether they would agree to pay for your college tuition if you ask. *Money-This also determines giving money when asked and for college tuition, however, a high-money low-generosity parent will never give you money when asked and not get your character a car but will be more likely to pay a college tuition and will leave a bigger inheritance. A low-money bua t high-generosity person will often give your character money when asked but will always give low amounts of money. *Craziness-A very crazy family member will be more open to money (if parents told your character stop asking for money), refused get pets, refused university tution and rejected movie theaters. If parents refused to get your character a pet or told your character stop asking. Will do it 25 times will earn the Mooch ribbon. Sibling Stats *Relationship *Smarts *Looks *Petulance-A high-petulance sibling will fight your character more often and argue a lot, sometimes could even assault your character to death. *Craziness-A very crazy sibling will assault your character and argue a lot more than Petulance, sometimes could even assault/murder your character to death. Lover Stats *Relationship *Looks *Smarts *Money *Craziness-A very crazy partner will be more open to exotic pets, threesomes, overruled abortions/babies and early proposals and babies. When broken up/divorced, they will contact you more often. *Popularity (only if your character is still in school) Pet Stats *Relationship *Health *Happiness *Smarts *Craziness-A very crazy pet could attack you more often, attack other pets, or attack other people. It is more likely to be mauled to death by a crazy pet and have other pets get that fate. Exotic animals are more likely to be crazy. Inmate Stats *Relationship **While not a stat, inmates can be in gangs, and will be at a higher relationship if you're in their gang and a lower one if you aren't in a gang or in an opposing one. Prisoner characters may only join one gang. *Size *Craziness Crush stats (upcoming) *Looks *Smarts *Money-Even the character must have money before entering to the school dance and ask the crush and have high enjoyment. *Craziness-A very crazy crush in the school dance, characters who were forced to go alone due to rejection will have low enjoyment. Category:BitLife Category:Information Category:Features